


Becoming the Dark Queen

by Bmiller625



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmiller625/pseuds/Bmiller625
Summary: This work is inspired by my commission by RaphaBorgir of Cosmic Lux and Dark Star Cho’Gath, I enjoyed his progress pictures So much I decided to write this, first time making anything like this so it may be bad but then again if you are reading this you probably don’t care about 5 star story writing. I hope you enjoy :D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Becoming the Dark Queen

Queen Ashe had entrusted her protege, Lux with the duty of driving back the Dark Star, of protecting the cosmos the Cosmic Court had created. Lux knew all too well the power the Dark Star held, she looked over at the two empty chairs in the room. The singularity had already taken some of her oldest friends and twisted them into entities with pure darkness in their hearts.  
“Jhin..., Mordekaiser... “ Lux said softly. “I hope I find a way to free you from the darkness that holds you”   
“Lux, you will have to face this threat alone unfortunately as my forces are battling corruptants all over the cosmos” Queen Ashe said sternly “but I give you my word that should you need assistance I will be there for you.” She assured.

Lux bowed “Thank you my Queen, I will not let you down.”

Lux turned and walked out of the court and set out flying through space to combat the dark entity. 

For the most Lux felt confident, but knew there was a small part of her that connected her to the Dark Star. Ever since her creation she had a shard of darkness within her, almost as if two people inhabited her body. She could be creating a new galaxy full of life and just as the last moon was created, a voice would attempt to coerce her to destroy that which she created.   
Lux had been able to shake off these thoughts but wondered if it would hinder her ability to combat the Dark Star. 

As she finally approached the entity she saw just how massive it was and knew she would need Queen Ashe’s help, using her wand she sent a signal Ashe wouldn’t be able to miss...... but help never came. 

Although she fought valiantly Lux was overpowered by the might of the Dark Star..... she had failed. 

Sensing the small shard of darkness and immense power within Lux, the singularity summoned Cho’Gath before the celestial. Lux’s once beautiful dress was torn completely off by the beast before she was mounted by him, the beast’s cock easily lining up to her pussy. 

“WHA WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?! S-STOP GET O-OFF MEEEE!!!” Lux cried out, trying to escape from the beasts grasp. 

Cho’Gath roared, grabbed the girl’s waist and thrust himself into her. Lux’s eyes widened and she let out a scream as she felt herself be invaded. Without the strength to escape she knew there was only one thing she could do now, keep her composure. She could not allow herself to be corrupted by the Dark Star. As Cho’Gath’s thrusts quickened the shard of darkness within her pushed back and thoughts began to race through Lux’s mind.

Why is this happening to me?

Why did nobody come to help me?

Why did Queen Ashe send me here?

Why did she not come with me? 

Why.... Why was I left to die?

As Cho’Gath fucked her harder and harder the shard of darkness within Lux made her mind fixate on one thought.

Had Ashe known about my darkness, did she send me here to buy the Cosmic Court time? 

Sadness began to fill Lux, her queen, her idol had sacrificed her to the Dark Star.

Tears flowed down Lux’s cheeks as she let herself be violated by the beast. Small soft moans mixed with whimpers began to escape her lips and with one last thrust Cho’Gath bottomed out inside Lux. Having the beasts whole cock in her was too much and she let out a lewd moan. Suddenly she felt the cock inside her twitch and then a torrent of warm liquid filled her insides. Both Lux and Cho’Gath groaned, rope after rope of sticky fluid was pumped inside Lux until her body had reached its limit and started to overflow around the monster’s cock.

Lux looked between her legs to see the beast’s white cum dipping out of her pussy. With its load spent, the beast got off of Lux who collapsed, cum oozing out of her pussy.

Despite the thoughts of pleasure, pain, and betrayal in her mind Lux knew that her time as a celestial was near its end. Losing to the Dark Star, getting fucked by one of its beasts, the thoughts in her head had all given the shard of darkness the ability to overpower her cosmic light and Lux knew she would soon be one with the Dark Star.

She would be it’s Queen

She would command the beast that just took her

She would spare no celestial that didn’t aid her, they will all fall to her power 

She would have her revenge on Ashe 

Lux smiled as she picked herself up and walked toward Cho’Gath, her cosmic crest splitting into fragmented pieces as her skin turned from blue to purple, her hair changed from silver to yellow, and a new dress began to form around her from nearby constellations, planets, and cosmic matter. 

“So Ashe saw me as a threat, hahaha just wait until she sees me now” Lux said stroking Cho’Gath’s maw. 

She glanced down at the beast’s cock, it wasn’t as big as it had been earlier but still held a respectable size. 

Lux smirked  
“Mmmmm you do give one hell of a cock, but I’m gonna have to find a way to make you bigger for Ashe” 

As if it understood his Queen’s desire Cho’Gath devoured the nearest solar system and almost doubled in size. 

Lux’s smirk turned into a grin from ear to ear, her eyes went to his member, she drooled from what she saw. Not only had his cock effectively doubled in size as well but he was spotting a second cock just as big as the other.

“Good boy, Good Good boy!” Lux exclaimed her mouth salivating in anticipation.

She dropped to her knees and beckoned the beast to her. She took one of his cocks in her hand and inspected it’s length, girth, tip, and spike barbs.   
“Perfect, absolutely perfect” Lux said. “But there really is only one way to inspect your cum is there” she sneered

The Queen of the Dark Star began to reward her most loyal servant by stroking his shaft and taking what she could in her mouth, all while fingering her own clit.

“We are going to have so much fun together” Lux said


End file.
